


A Little Spontaneity

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: A proposal and impromptu wedding come together





	A Little Spontaneity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from tumblr of something I wrote a couple of years ago, cross posting just in case

“Tones?” Rhodey asked.

Tony looked over at him.  He was silent, looked worried.  Rhodey watched him as he said nothing but continued to pace the floor.  They had been cuddling on the couch and Tony had kissed him softly, which prompted Rhodey to say that he loved Tony.  This was true, but they didn’t usually say it “just because.”  They both knew how they felt, so why say it all the time?  But… he’d felt inspired.

And Tony, apparently, had felt an anxiety attack looming.

“Tony, are you okay?” Rhodey asked softly.  “If I weirded you out or something, it doesn’t have to be a big deal…”

Tony stopped dead in his tracks.  “ _What_?  No.  Nothing like that, nothing so severe.”  He continued pacing.  “I’ve just been planning to do something, and I wanted it to be a certain way, but now I’m rethinking my plan… evaluating a few things.  But it’s fine, it’s good.  Gonna go with my instincts here.”

Rhodey smiled softly and sighed.  Whatever he was planning was probably at least partially stupid, but there was little chance of stopping him.  So he just humored him.  “Sounds good.”

“Oh, it will be,” Tony replied.  “You’re going to love it  _and_  me.”

Rhodey patted the couch cushion beside him and beckoned for Tony to sit down again. Sometimes he needed to be redirected for a moment.  Rhodey was good at doing that.

Tony sighed slightly and sat down beside him.  “It’s nothing bad, you don’t need to worry,” Tony insisted.  “You know I can see you worrying and thinking that it’s going to end up being a mess we have to handle…”

Rhodey shook his head.  “I’m not.  At all.  But what’s up, Tones?  What are you getting so worked up about?”

“I am  _not_  worked up,” Tony insisted, settling into his seat.  He got quiet for a minute, something he didn’t often do when he was “evaluating” certain things, and he exhaled slowly.  He drummed his fingers together slowly, and Rhodey watched quietly, waited for him to find the point… and be ready to share it.

He put his arm around Tony’s shoulder gently and kissed his cheek softly.  He could take his time… he could babble until things made sense, if he needed to.  Rhodey was okay with it.  He caressed Tony’s cheek and gave him a little smile he meant to look reassuring.

Tony leaned into Rhodey’s touch and then kissed him softly.  “I love you, too.”

Rhodey grinned.  “I hope that’s not what all the fuss is about.  Not that I don’t like hearing it, but I’ve known that for years, practically since the moment we met…”

“You make me sound like I was some lovesick infatuated ninny,” Tony replied.  “I just thought you were really cool.  And hot.”

Rhodey raised an eyebrow.  “ _Were_?  Past tense?  Wow… I thought you would still see me that way.”  He shook his head, all mock offense. “Thought we were closer than that, Tones.”

“Guess you don’t know everything after all then,” Tony replied, smiling smugly. “Whatever I thought of you at first… honestly it’s nothing compared to now.”

Rhodey kissed him again, a little more passionate this time.  He pulled Tony close and deepened the kiss, letting out a soft little sigh at the feeling of his boyfriend’s lips on his.

“You’re such a sap,” Rhodey whispered, smiling serenely when they parted.  “A gooey lovesick sap… and I feel like I must be turning into one too, because I don’t even care anymore.”

Tony made a sound that Rhodey would have to characterize as a sigh of contentment, and they settled back into cuddling again.  It worked so well with them. It was so comfortable and easy, but never boring.  Rhodey honestly felt like he couldn’t ask for more.

Tony looked up into Rhodey’s eyes then.  “I… oh, fuck it.  Marry me.”

Rhodey’s eyes widened.  “What?  For real?”

“Yes, really,” Tony insisted.  “I’ve been planning this proposal for weeks, but… this felt right.  I really wanted to ask you now.  That’s why I was pacing before, trying to decide if I should do it now or wait until I could give you a perfect moment.  But you know me… instant gratification always wins in the end.”

Rhodey kissed him. “This _is_  a perfect moment.”

Tony smiled, looking ever so proud of himself.  “That’s not an answer.”

“Yes, you dork,” Rhodey replied.  “God help me, but yes, I will marry you.”

Tony grinned and kissed him passionately.  “Okay, definitely glad I asked you now after all.”

“What were you planning?” Rhodey asked.  “Just out of curiosity.”

Tony shrugged casually.  “It was actually going to be very modest.  You’d have approved.  I was going to take you to a really nice candlelit dinner at your favorite restaurant.  And I’d have gotten you flowers and there was going to be an orchestra playing our song…”

“We don’t have a song,” Rhodey interjected.

Tony shrugged. “Well… all right.  A DJ playing some of my favorite music.”

Rhodey shook his head.  “How romantic.”

“I thought so,” Tony went on.  “Yeah, so food, candles, flowers, music… Oh. There was going to be a cake.  Baked special for my honey bear.”

Rhodey smiled.  “And the ring would be inside my piece of cake?”

“What?” Tony asked.  “Oh no.  Nothing so silly as that.  And I wasn’t finished yet.”

Rhodey laughed and shook his head.  He sat back on the couch and took Tony’s hand.  He gave a little squeeze and smiled.  “Of course.  Excuse me for interrupting.  Tell me.  What would have happened after the cake?”

“Well, I thought we’d drive [out on mulholland, to the overlook](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fi63.photobucket.com%2Falbums%2Fh147%2Ffairywasteland%2Fwriting%2520references%2FmulhallandDR-2_zpssjcg5pp3.jpg&t=ZjNkZDljYTcwYjZhZTk1ZDE4NGFhZTIxYTRhOTA4NjI0NDEzNTBiYyxBUm52WFhodg%3D%3D&b=t%3APK33u2FTw5p02XvOgpG7hQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fbisexualclarkkent.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F146449869808%2Fa-little-spontaneity&m=1),” Tony continued. “Since I know you love the stars with the view out there.  And this is the best part… I was going to have a skywriter write ‘marry me Rhodey’ up in the stars.”

Rhodey raised an eyebrow.  “A skywriter at night?”

“Sure,” Tony replied.  “Or… maybe we’d have gone out to Mulholland just before sundown.”

“You’d have to time that perfectly, and the traffic could have really screwed up everything,” Rhodey said, sighing.  “I think you made the right choice…. That all would have been too much anyways.”

Tony kissed his cheek.  “I was kidding about the skywriter.  And I just came up with Mulholland on the spot.  But I was planning on the rest of it.” There was so much love that in the expression on Tony’s face that it almost made Rhodey’s heart skip a beat.  The way he felt about Tony was the kind of stuff he would have playfully laughed at before they had gotten together.  And he felt giddy and lovesick all the time… and now he’d get that for the rest of his life.

“I’m really happy you said yes, by the way,” Tony said, seemingly out of nowhere then.

Rhodey tilted his head in confusion.  “Why wouldn’t I?  Did you actually doubt what my answer would be?”

Tony’s eyes refused to meet his then and he snuggled into Rhodey’s side silently.  Rhodey put his arms around his new fiance and kissed his cheek softly.  He knew sometimes Tony’s insecurities were a lot for him to deal with, and they held him back.  He never minded reassuring him though.  If he could do something or say something to make him feel more comfortable, why wouldn’t he?

Tony smiled softly. “You know what?  We should elope.  We could actually fly to Vegas tonight and be married before the sun is even all the way down.”

“What?” Rhodey asked.  “Tony, no.  No… we have to have a real ceremony.  With friends and family.  God… my mother would kill me if we eloped… well, it would break her heart.  She’s been planning our wedding since before we even started dating.”

“Since college, I think,” Tony added.  “Come on… she’d be happy for us.  Everyone would.  We’re adorable and in love and people love that sort of thing.  We might even get wedding gifts, not that we need them…”

Rhodey sighed.  He looked at Tony and had to smile.  He  _did_  want to marry him… and after their years of friendship and the past couple of years dating, he didn’t see the need to wait either.  But he didn’t want to budge on having friends and family there.  He wanted everyone to see them together!

“Tones, if we elope, it’ll look like we’re sneaking around,” he reasoned.  “Like we have something to hide.  Is that what you want people to think?”

Tony furrowed his brows.  “No… it’s private.  It’s for us.  When we get married, we’re the two most important people.”

“And this important person wants to share that with everyone,” Rhodey replied.  “I love you, Tony… and I love the idea of being your husband, but if you’re saying it’s now or never…”

“I didn’t say that,” Tony interrupted.  “And you know I usually like it when you put things in my mouth, but I have to draw the line at words.”

Rhodey couldn’t help laughing at that.  “You’re ridiculous.”

“And you love it,” Tony shot back, grinning.  “Now, come on.  Marry me!”

Rhodey thought for a moment.  Tony seemed pretty set on getting married right away… and the idea certainly appealed to him.  But doing it so alone and spontaneous didn’t really feel like the way to go.  But perhaps they could find a way that they’d both get what they wanted…

“Why don’t we compromise?” he began.  “Suppose we call up everyone and have them come over… and when they get here for this 'dinner party’ or whatever we want to call it, it’s our wedding instead.  Modest but nice; very soon, but shared with all the people we care about.”

For the second time that afternoon, Tony got quiet.  He got that look on his face he often did when he was thinking, and he took a moment to just drum his fingers together.  He normally did and said things quickly… and it made Rhodey a tad nervous that he wasn’t now.  Could be he was thinking this whole thing through now and realizing that the only way he could go through with it was on impulse?

Rhodey was getting ready to speak, though he wasn’t sure what he really ought to say, when Tony finally answered, “This is why I’m marrying you – you’re brilliant, practical,  _and_  hot.”

Rhodey grinned at that, and pulled Tony close to him for another kiss.  “Sounds good then?”

“You’re gonna be Mr. Rhodey Stark,” Tony replied, nodding as a silly smile spread on his face.

Rhodey laughed. “I’m not calling myself that… and it wouldn’t actually work, because…”

“I know,” Tony interrupted.  “I know, honey.”

Rhodey raised an eyebrow but kissed Tony’s cheek.  “Get used to saying that.”

“Gladly,” Tony replied.  He pulled Rhodey close to him and kissed him again and again.  “Mister James Rhodey Stark.”

Rhodey smiled. “Mister Anthony Stark Rhodes.  How about that?”

“I like it,” Tony replied.  “Really do, actually.  I could be Stark Rhodes, and you could be Rhodes Stark.  We’d be so adorable that people would want to punch us.”

“We already are,” Rhodey said happily.  “And in your case, they already  _do_  want to punch you…”

Tony gasped.  “That was just rude.  Maybe I don’t even want to marry you now.”

Rhodey grinned and got comfortable on the couch and pulled Tony into his lap.  “Oh, you’re marrying me, pal.”  

“Make me,” Tony laughed, relaxing into Rhodey’s arms and taking every kiss happily. Rhodey was happy too… as happy as he could remember.  This dork, his best friend, was going to be his partner for life, and that was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him.

He started thinking about how soon he’d have to stop kissing his fiance and start making phone calls – their friends, his family, an officiant.  Could you get a caterer on such short notice?  Probably not… but  maybe a chef.  And maybe they could get a cake, even if it was just from the grocery store.

But they’d figure it out.  Both of them were good with details.  And they’d handle it all later.  Right now, continuing to kiss really seemed like the right thing to do.


End file.
